


Too Much Sugar

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [72]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Spock, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Tension, Snappish McCoy, Sugar, Sweeteners, Too Much Seasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Too Much Seasoning"Spock finds a solution for their tense situation, but McCoy is slow to understand.





	Too Much Sugar

"Don't want no quickie, neither!" McCoy grumbled.

“How about if I recommend shore leave as soon as possible?”

“We’ll be long past remembering the reason why!”

“Captain, might I suggest that he and I have a few hours to ourselves?”

“Not during this crisis.”

“Then I believe that I have contracted a strange malady that requires being quarantined with my physician.”

"Pardon?"

“What's struck you now, Vulcan?!”

“I will require massive sugar transfusions administered through intimate exercise."

"Huh?!"

"You will likewise need preventative inoculations.”

“What?!"

"Picture us alone, together."

"Oh!”

“Hourly dosages should suffice.”

"Yeah!"

“Gentlemen! Too many images!”

"Aye!"

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
